blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Time to Shine- Part 2
Here is part 2 of the script: It's Time to Shine- Part 2 >Professor: It's almost bedtime girls, maybe you should head to bed. Blossom: Not yet, we want to see what's on TV that looks good enough to watch. *holding the remo* Buttercup: *excited* Oh! Oh! Let's watch the baseball game!! Blossom: No way! Watching people play baseball is boring! We're gonna watch something everyone would like! Buttercup: *mad* Gimme that! Blossom: No way, Buttercup! -Blossom and Buttercup fight for the remo while pressing the bottom flipping to random channels- Bubbles: Guys, stop! Buttercup: Let go of it, Blossom! Blossom: No, you Buttercup! Blossom & Buttercup: Errrr.... -Channel goes to the news- News Reporter: Today in New Townsville, the city was under attack by Mojo with his new and improve robot. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Ken: Huh? Ken: Hey, weren't you guys outside protecting the city at all, today? Blossom: Ha ha.... no. Bubbles: We were so tire today to even do anything. Buttercup: So we um took a break. Professor: It appears a long break. The Powerpuff Girls: *signs* Sorry Professor. News Reporter: However... Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Ken, and Professor: HUH? News Reporter: A new powerpuff girl by the name of Bunny had saved New Townsville while The Powerpuff Girls didn't even put in an appearance to save it. Blossom: New Powerpuff Girl? Buttercup: But we're the ones who save the day. Ken: Then you should of been out there. -The Powerpuff Girls glare at Ken- Bubbles: They said her name was Bunny. Professor: Yes, Bubbles. Maybe you guys should meet this Bunny. Buttercup: Good! I don't trust this girl at all. Bubbles: We should at least meet her, you guys. -Transformation: Hyper Blossom- Blossom: Blossom!! -Transformation: Rolling Bubbles- Bubbles: Bubbles!! -Transformation: Powered Buttercup- Buttercup: Buttercup!! -The Powerpuff Girls flies out the window- (Two hours later) Blossom: Uhhh, it's been two hours already and still no sight on this girl. Bubbles: I'm.... so..... sleepy. *slowly closes eyes* Buttercup: *yells at Bubbles* Wake up!!!! Bubbles: Eeeeek!! Buttercup: We're gonna look for this girl whatever it takes! Blossom: *mad* WHOA, since when you became leader, I'm the leader! Buttercup: Since we heard about this girl! Blossom: But that doesn't make you the leader! Bubbles: Guys, please, enough! -scene flashes to Bunny- Bunny: Wow, today was, um, what's the word? Okay, today was sure full of suprises. First I'm walking around the neighborhood, then I shruck by this weird light, and now I have super powers and dress like this? Weird. -Bunny sees the sun going down and the sky getting darker- Bunny: Oh no! It's happening. I better run! ??: Not so fast! Bunny: Huh? Blossom: We're the true Powerpuff Girls! Blossom! Bubbles: Bubbles! Buttercup: And Buttercup! Who do you think you are? Bunny: I don't know, but I have to go and- Buttercup: Oh no you don't! Bubbles: Gives us an explanition on why you were you saving the day? Blossom: Yeah, something we do. Bunny: No, you don't understand- Buttercup: Oh we understand that you are just evil and just looking like a good guy.... or gal. Bunny: Errr.... errr... owww.... Blossom: Ummm, what's going on? Bubbles: Buttercup, I knew it you were going to hurt her feelings. You should be ashamed. Buttercup: What? I don't trust her. Bunny: EEEEK!!!!! Bubbles: *scared* B-Bunny, are you okay? -Bunny's body turns white- Blossom: What? Buttercup: Creepy. -Bunny transforms into her ugly form- Bunny (ugly): Ugh. The Powerpuff Girls: Ohhhhh.... Bunny (ugly): Oh no, I'm ugly.... worst, in front of you guys. Buttercup: It's true that you are- Bubbles: What Buttercup means to say is she's sorry. Buttercup: Fine, but I still don't trust her. Blossom: Anyway, um, can you explain about um, you know. Bunny (ugly): *signs* Sure thing, but let's talk about this somewhere else, I don't want nobody to see me like this. Blossom: Okay. -scene flashes to a playground area- Bunny (ugly): Okay, I'm not from this place. Buttercup: I knew it.... I think. Blossom: Buttercup! Bubbles: Please continue. Bunny (ugly): I was created by Zebura. Blossom: Zebura!!!! Buttercup: I knew it, Bunny's evil! Bunny (ugly): No, I'm not. Trust me, I'm not. Buttercup: No way! Bubbles: Buttercup! Let her continue please. Bunny (ugly): Okay, as a little girl, I lived in space. Zebura wanted to teach me how to act like her but I was always interested in Earth and the humans that lived there. As punishment, Zebura put this curse on me.... Blossom: And what's that? Bunny (ugly): *signs* This ugly form!! Blossom: Um, it's true. Bubbles: Blossom, not you too. Bunny (ugly): No, no, she's right. Anyway, I was now frighten of my creator as a ran away to Earth in an escape pod. As now, I've been living under the care of the Adoption Center. Bubbles: Oh, what a sad and... interesting story, Bunny. Blossom: So how do you turn into you're ugly form? Bunny (ugly): Every night, I transform into this. Buttercup: Just like a werewolve. Blossom: Well, Bunny, we would like to ask you something too. Bunny (ugly): I would like to really hear it guys but I need to go back to the Adoption Center. I'm sure, Arlene is worry sick about me. Blossom: Maybe we can talk this out at our place. May you like to come visit us and chat? Bunny (ugly): Well, okay. Blossom: Here's our address, come and fly by. Bunny (ugly): *takes card* Okay, it was nice meeting you three. -Bunny flies away- Blossom: She is that girl, Bunny, alright. Buttercup: Knew it. She is flying away of course, Bubbles: Guys, we'll see how did she got these powers in the first place. Well goodnight to you all, I'm going home. -Bubbles flies off- Buttercup: Me too, see ya. -Buttercup flies off- Blossom: Count me in. Bye. -Blossom flies off- TOO BE CONTINUED